


【KK】虎与鹰（全一回）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】虎与鹰（全一回）

如果问二十五岁的堂本光一，活到现在还有什么不如意的话，他一定会说，我唯一不如意的地方，就是堂本剛。

这个卑劣的下人，他曾经的伴读，趁着自己受伤之际偷了他的印信，就此消失无踪，已经过了两年。

虽然他大人大量没有去追究堂本剛的责任，也没有追查他的下落，印信也重新造了一枚，可光一一直对这个事情耿耿于怀，并暗自默念，别让我碰见你，我虽然不会刻意去找你，但是如果我们在路上偶遇了，我就一定不会放过你，你给我听好了，堂本剛，你这个原本不配拥有姓氏的家伙！

堂本剛是堂本光一的父亲捡回来的孩子，比光一大三岁，为了让自己的儿子有个照顾他，陪伴他的人，所以放在了光一身边，当他的贴身侍从兼伴读，并被赐予“堂本”这个姓氏。

堂本光生，因为祖上曾有多人担任过“大纳言”，而被德川幕府晋封为伯爵，享俸禄，得世袭。

光一作为光生的儿子，从出生起就带着“大少爷”的光环，他是父亲唯一的儿子，上面只有一个同母的姐姐，只要光一不是获罪或意外夭折，将来伯爵府偌大的家业，都要由光一继承。

府里万般皆好，只一点，贵族家的孩子不能轻易出门，姐姐是女孩子，每天读书学礼非常忙，没人陪着光一，他十分寂寞。

母亲喜代子生光一的时候伤了身体，没有办法再要孩子，光一就只能自己踢蹴鞠，或者去招惹后院那些养来看家的大狗。狗被训得很好，家里人的气味都认得，不论光一怎么欺负狗，狗连叫都不叫，更别说张嘴咬人了。每每一副逆来顺受的样子就让光一十分泄气，久而久之也就不愿意去找狗玩了。

见儿子整天一副闷闷不乐的样子，喜代子就给远在关西的丈夫去了封信，在信里说了光一的情况，询问是否买一批男童当光一的玩伴，得到的回信是，不用，我自有安排。

喜代子只得按下不表，给光一安排了更多的学习活动，想要转移他的注意力，让他每天过得充实一点。

半个月以后，堂本光生从关西回到家中，带回了一个小少年。

小少年叫剛，是光生在奈良近郊捡到的，今年十一岁。

光一跟父亲和母亲坐在主位上，打量着下面跪坐着的那个瘦瘦小小的男孩。

大眼睛，圆脸蛋，头发卷卷的，应该是长期营养不良吧，呈现出杂草一样干枯的色泽。

也不知道是因为衣服不合身还是实在太瘦，配上圆圆的脸，看着像个萝卜头的稻草人。

光一被自己的想法逗笑了，“噗嗤”一声弯了眼睛。

本来有些不安的剛在听到男孩的笑声之后迅速抬了眼睛，瞟一眼主位上那个尊贵又漂亮的孩子笑眯眯的脸，也抿着嘴，偷偷露出一抹笑容。

“光一。”

“是，父亲！”

光生打断了两个孩子的眉来眼去，却十分欣慰这孩子投了自己宝贝儿子的眼缘，也不枉自己把他带回住处亲自教了那么长时间。

“以后这孩子就是你的了，他来当你的贴身侍从，以后有人陪你了，光一。”

“剛！”跟光一交代完，光生没去看光一惊喜的表情，而是向着剛，一脸严肃。

“是，伯爵大人！”剛赶紧低下头，摆出恭敬的姿态。

“从此以后，堂本光一就是你的主子，你要保护他的安全，听从他的命令，帮助他明辨是非，远离不公，不信，不义，时刻谨记，把光一的生命摆在你自己的前面，明白吗？”

“明白，伯爵大人！”

“很好！从此以后，你就姓堂本，你是堂本剛，记住了吗？”

“记住了，伯爵大人。”

“来给你的主子敬一杯茶吧。”

“是！”

茶盏被端上来了，剛双手接过，捧到光一面前，“大少爷，请喝茶。”

光一拿着茶喝了一口，从此以后，剛就成为了他的人。

那一年，光一八岁。

剛陪着他读书，陪着他习武，陪着他出席各种各样的聚会。

加冠以后，光一外出就随意了很多，除了吉原这种地方是光生严令禁止进入的以外，江户城他可以随意穿梭。

二十三岁的那年秋天，光一突发奇想，想要去江户近郊一座山上的神社里求一个御守，拽着剛就出了城门。

没想到光一在山坡上一脚踩空，剛抱着他，两个人滚进了一个猎人为了猎熊挖的陷阱里，而且这陷阱已经废弃好久了。光一伤了腰，当晚就迷迷糊糊发起烧来，醒来已经是十多天以后。

在自己的房间里睁开眼睛，光一才知道，自己不仅丢了可以证明身份的印信，还丢了剛。

堂本剛带着那枚纯金的印信，不知所踪。

而且，因为这一场失踪，原本已经打算跟堂本家联姻将女儿嫁给光一的二阶堂家，也打消了这个念头。传言光一少爷这一次伤了腰，从此不良于行，也有人说是伤了根本，无法生育后代，还有人说是毁了容，见不得人了……

光一压根没管那些传言，他只是把自己关在屋子里，消沉了好一段时间，然后就去了关西，打理父亲在那里的产业，一待就是近两年。

二十五岁生日前夕，光一踏着红叶回到了江户城，第一件事就是广延宾客，请了所有能请到的武士和贵族家的年轻人，结交了一大群新朋友，也粉碎了两年前的流言蜚语。

不仅如此，他还开始频繁地出入吉原，每次都邀上三五好友，喝花酒，听小曲，好不快活。

 

光一也没想到，自己会在吉原里碰见剛。

更准确地说，是重逢。

那天下午，光一的几个武士朋友带着他到吉原“打茶围”，一群人点了酒和几个游女，热热闹闹地行酒令，酒过三巡，其中一个武士想起之前自己得了一个花魁的青眼，想要再见一面，就派了个秃前去请花魁。

小姑娘去而复返，有些为难地说画师正在给花魁大人画像，要半个时辰以后才能前来。

花魁的规矩他们也是知道的，如果说了不见客，客人硬闯进去的话，是从此以后都不能再进入吉原的。

花魁并不在自己的房间中，而是在另一间平时闲置不用的屋子。

武士们提出想要看一眼美人入画是个什么样子，秃很快就带回了花魁“可以”的答复。

一群人推推搡搡半醉不醉地突然拉开纸门，里面的花魁连眉毛都没动一根，一直保持着同一个姿势。她对面的画师背对着门口，手下的笔也没抖一下。

画完这一笔，画师放下细细的狼毫，回头看向不速之客。

花魁光一是第一次见，画师可不是。

及肩的卷发披散在脸颊周围，也面敷白粉，口点唇脂，浓眉淡扫，穿着一身有些华丽的深红色和服，平添了几分雌雄莫辩的妩媚。与跟在光一身边的样子，判若两人。

跟剛的重逢竟然是此刻的情形，这是光一没预料到的。

微微点了一下头之后，剛转过脸去继续认真作画，武士们也没有觉得被怠慢，反而有些佩服画技高超的剛，安安静静地看了一会儿之后，就相携离去了。

他们要回房间等着花魁。

只有光一心里十分不是滋味。

因为剛把他当成了陌生人，一点相认的意思都没有。

没有惊喜，没有意外，没有被原来的主子遇见的惶恐，也没有一起生活十多年所攒下的情意。

真是个白眼狼。

偷了金印跑掉，果然是你这种人能够干出来的事。

为了避免麻烦，光一也装作不认识剛的样子和朋友们离开了，回到房间以后，酒却喝得少了，满腹心事的样子。

另一边，剛在门被重新关上以后，几次提笔，却都因为微微颤抖的手而作罢。

平静的外表下，因为这动作出卖了他此刻十分不平静的内心。

“那位穿着灰色和服的，就是你常说的‘光一少爷’吧？”

花魁慵懒地换了个姿势，开口问道，嗓音轻柔，说不出的魅惑。

“……是啊，就是他。”剛放下画笔，叹了口气。

“你打算就这样了？”

“就这样吧，反正……”剛的声音越来越小，后半句近乎呢喃，连他自己，都没听清自己说的是什么。

“也是呢……”花魁也叹了口气。

“这幅画我回去再画吧，今天看样子是画不完了，三天后我让人给你送来。”剛最终决定。

“好哦，那价格……”

“我送你的，不要钱。”

“那怎么行……”

“可以的，朝霞小姐，”剛语气很坚决，“我姐姐生前，承蒙你的照顾了。”

“说什么……”花魁脸红了，神色有些不安，“我当时也只不过在她身边当了两年秃而已……”

“你能把她的遗物交给我，告诉我她生前的一些事，对我来说就足够了，这是我的一点心意，你就收下吧。”

“那，那好吧，谢谢你，堂本……”

“叫我剛吧，那个姓氏已经不属于我了。”剛摇了摇头，语气却平淡，甚至嘴角还有一抹无奈的笑意，那是认了命的笑容。

“谢谢你，剛先生。”

“不客气。”

花魁起身离开房间，跟着秃赴约去了。

留下剛一个人在房间里，慢慢收拾画具。

 

剛也曾有过一个短暂的，幸福的童年。

出生在奈良城附近的一个小小的村子，父母都是农民，还有一个比他大四岁的姐姐。

虽然日子并不宽裕，但因为毗邻一座不属于贵族的小山，父亲能够不时上山偷偷打点野味，七岁以前，剛几乎没有饿过肚子。

父亲喜欢他，母亲喜欢他，姐姐也喜欢他，小剛每天都过得很开心。

快乐的日子在他八岁那年戛然而止。

旱灾，匪患，粮食歉收，灾祸一下子都集中在了那段日子，先是姐姐为了生计偷偷把自己卖给了帮着吉原收女孩子的老鸨子，等到父母发现急慌慌去追的时候，希美已经坐上了开往江户城的船。

母亲终日以泪洗面，父亲也愁眉不展。

瘟疫是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，父母都卧床不起了，父亲强撑着将剛赶出了村子，趁着他还没有生病，赶紧离开。

剛开始了居无定所的流浪日子。

几个月以后，他偷偷回到村子，发现那里已经变成了一片废墟。

所有人都病死了，奈良城的城主为了防止疫情扩散，一把火把村子烧了个干净。

剛有时候会进城，有时候会在城外过夜，治安队巡逻的日子，他就会躲到城外，以防被抓到牢里关起来，平时还是城里好过些，去寺院后门乞讨，总会有和尚或者小沙弥给他一点吃的。

偶尔他也会偷溜进寺庙，就跪坐在某个偏殿里抬头看着那一尊尊佛像，其实八九岁的孩子还什么都不懂，但是剛觉得，只有在这里，他才能平静下来，这里待着很舒服，焚香的味道他很喜欢，诵经的声音他很喜欢，可是每当有路过的主持问他要不要出家的时候，剛都会毫不犹豫地摇摇头。

他还要去吉原找姐姐，不能在奈良的寺院里过一辈子。

十一岁那年被堂本伯爵捡到，当伯爵大人问醒过来的剛愿不愿意跟自己回江户城的时候，剛毫不犹豫地就答应了，虽然并不知道伯爵大人要自己做什么。

怎么样都好，做苦力也无所谓，只要能带他去江户城。

学规矩的两三个月很辛苦，动不动就会被藤条抽小腿，伯爵大人的力气很大，带着伤跪坐下去的时候，剛每次都会疼出眼泪。

终于回到伯爵府了，剛是没想到的，伯爵大人交给自己的工作，居然是陪伴他的儿子光一少爷，不仅如此，还让自己拥有了姓氏。

这是作为平民绝对享受不到的殊遇。

光一少爷真是个讨人喜欢的孩子呢。

可是随着年龄的增长，剛发现，自己对光一少爷的喜欢，渐渐变了味道。

他曾经无限惶恐，也在光一对他动了同样的心思之后，暗自窃喜。

不，不能点破，在这一点上，两个人都有着心照不宣的默契，一经点破，那就会是万劫不复。

后来剛终于来到了吉原，四处打听下找到了这里的花魁之一，朝霞，却被告知，本名希美，艺名“夕颜”的花魁，已经于八年前过世了。

她生前一直戴在身上的御守被朝霞交到了剛的手里，这个年轻的姑娘还告诉剛，夕颜一直没有忘记过自己的父母，和她最爱的弟弟。

这就足够了，知道了姐姐的下落，知道了她曾经生活过的证据，得到了她的遗物，剛已经很满足了。

不然还能怎么样呢。

画师将画箱背在肩上，从榻榻米上缓缓站起，自有人引着他从后门离开。

 

见到花魁进屋之后，光一就借口方便离开了房间，找到刚才他们闯进去的那间临时画室，可剛已经不在那里了。

闷闷不乐地回到屋里，朝霞将光一的表情都看在了眼里。

其实剛装作不认识，他大可以就这么放下不管，反正当初也是他压下了总管一定要找到剛狠狠惩罚的决定，说人已经跑了，带走的那块印信总共也不值几两金子，就当是一次性买断了这些年的情分吧。

可是今天再一次见到了人， 光一发现，自己还是做不到完全地心平气和。

堂本剛，还是一如既往地能牵动他的全部心思啊。

虽然剛比光一大了将近三岁，可是个子一直没有长过光一，两个人都不再长高后，剛曾因为自己始终比光一矮了一寸而闷闷不乐，还被光一无情地嘲笑了。

当时剛是怎么表现得来着？

咧着嘴眦着小虎牙装出一副很凶的样子，“大少爷你要是再这么说我就不帮你吃大福里的红豆了，哼！”

那年剛已经二十岁了，可是气鼓鼓的样子还是像个十五六岁的小少年，光一就戳了戳他圆鼓鼓的脸蛋赔笑，“好了好了，是我错了，剛，以后我都不这么说了，大福里的红豆还是要拜托你啊！”

其实红豆是不是被剛吃掉了又能怎么样呢，光一完全可以将里面的红豆馅丢掉，只吃他喜欢的糯米皮，只不过是因为剛鼓着腮帮子吃东西的模样很可爱，自己喜欢看而已。

那时候的光一十分庆幸，这样可爱的家伙，会跟着他一辈子，陪他到老。

可是现实的耳光响亮，剛不仅离开了他，还在他们重逢之后，假装不认识，给了光一又一次的重击。

 

所有人都喝得差不多了，武士们起身告辞，光一随便找了个借口留在最后。

等到房间里只剩下花魁朝霞和光一的时候，这个美丽的少女笑了起来，满脸了然的神色。

“给我画像的那个画师，他就住在吉原里。”留下了这样一句话，朝霞就笑盈盈地行了一个礼，在秃和新造的服侍下离开了房间。

门在身后关上以后，朝霞的脸上就再也找不到一丝笑容，取而代之的是淡淡的哀愁和惋惜。

夕颜姐姐，你和你弟弟，都是苦命的人呢。

叹了口气，朝霞缓步向着走廊深处走去。

剛居然当了画师么……

房间里的光一又给自己倒了一杯茶，边喝，边回忆。

是了，剛的画技一直都能得到师父的夸赞，本来是给光一请的老师，到最后却几乎把剛当成了自己的关门弟子，倾囊相授。

光一十岁以后，家里就给他请了好几个老师，教授他读书习字，武术剑道，还请了个画师兼书法家，陶冶情操。

文和武光一都学得不错，可是画画这一项，他一直不得要领，画出来的东西能把老师气乐，书法比画画好那么一丁点，也是五十步笑百步。

剛作为光一的贴身侍从，大少爷开始学习之后，他自然而然地就成为了光一的书童，每天陪着一起上课。

老师教一个也是教，教两个也是教，就默许了剛的听课行为，还想用学习努力认真的下人来激励大少爷进步。

读书习字剛和光一不相上下，因为有了三岁的年龄差，光一还显得天赋好一些，习武就有很大的差距了，光一从小就在家人和奶妈的精心呵护下长大，吃食不说精细如皇子，也不比皇子差太多，也不是娇生惯养的孩子，身体强壮还灵活。可剛过了好几年饥一顿饱一顿的日子，在堂本家养了一段时间终于不再头发枯黄身上没有二两肉，但身体底子太差，跟着光一一起练习，总会被习武师父打得在地上滚一身土，对战的时候，即使光一故意防水，剛也招架的很吃力。

“这么辛苦就不要学了嘛。”休息的时候，光一看着气喘吁吁一身狼狈的剛，忍不住出言建议。

“我以后要保护大少爷的，怎么能半途而废！”剛却摇摇头，十分坚定地告诉光一。

“可是我以后会保护好我自己的啊，你看我现在学得就比你好了。”

“不行，这是我的职责！”

“算了算了，随你便吧。”光一本来是好心，可剛这一副油盐不进的样子有些惹怒了他，摆摆手，光一喝了一口水之后就撇下剛，自己挥木刀去了。

下午的不愉快一直持续到了傍晚，光一见树上的柿子熟了，非要上树去摘柿子，剛怎么劝他都不听，最后还把剛推了个跟头。

已经十二岁的光一经过两年的锻炼，力气越发大了，他要是执意想干什么，剛根本拦不住。

结果当然是光一从树上掉了下来，剛来不及接住他，好在只是摔青了额头，没什么大碍。

就是这一点伤，也吓坏了喜代子。

“摔坏了脑袋变成傻子怎么办！你是怎么照顾大少爷的！”第一句训斥是冲着光一说的，第二句则是冲着跪在下首的剛。

剛将头埋得很低，“万分抱歉，夫人，是在下的失职！”

“不自量力！没那个本事还去爬树，活该摔下来！”堂本光生不知道什么时候过来了，站在门口，语气十分严肃，却是冲着光一去的。

光一不服气的撇撇嘴，得到了母亲“别动！”的呵斥。

喜代子正在给他的额头上药。

晚饭后，光一被打发走了，剛被留下了。

因为每天剛都要向父母汇报今天光一都做了什么，他就没在意，而是自己先行回了房间。

直到光一入睡前，剛都没有回来。

第二天一早，剛如常地叫光一起床，因为还在赌气，光一连看都没看剛，自己穿好衣服就去吃早饭了，也没注意到，剛还穿着昨天那套衣服。

上午习字，下午习武，一切如常。

一整天剛都有些小心翼翼，一副想讨好又不敢靠近的样子。

光一其实已经消气了，只是他对剛的这种态度十分受用，想要再享受一会儿，就要剛去街口那家店买他们常吃的红豆大福回来，红豆归剛，糯米皮归光一。

大少爷口味也挺奇怪的，不喜欢红豆，可是十分喜欢红豆大福的外皮。

因为光一终于跟自己说话了，剛十分开心地拿着钱出了家门。

可是，光一马上就后悔让剛去买红豆大福了。

差遣剛出门的时候他们已经完成了下午的课业，剛离开没有多长时间，就突然下起了大雨。

冒着雨跑回来的时候，剛浑身都湿透了，可是被他护在怀里的大福包装还好好的，里面的点心一点都没有淋湿。

有心关心两句，话到了嘴边却变成，“你是不是傻呀，下了大雨不知道躲，满身都是水，把地板都弄湿了！”

剛只是笑着换了一身干衣服，把大福里的红豆都吃掉以后，将糯米皮递给了光一。

光一吃了一个之后就不吃了，晚饭时间快到了，不能让点心占了肚子，否则会挨骂的。

饭后剛的例行汇报结束后，他回到光一的房间，十分反常地没有临摹名画，而是倒头就睡。

剛非常喜欢画画，简直到了如痴如狂的地步，每天晚上临摹名画一直到必须熄灯的时间才作罢，有时候甚至会跑到走廊上对着月光继续临摹。

今天实在是太奇怪，光一看着漆黑一片的里间，犹豫了一下，还是走了出去。

为了方便服侍光一，剛一直住在光一房间里面的小房间里，是三个储物间其中的一个。

拉开门走进房间，接着外面透进来的光亮，光一看见，剛正缩在被子里发抖，睡得迷迷糊糊。

伸手一摸，额头烫得吓人。

光一赶紧叫仆人去请大夫，大夫来了以后，光一才知道，昨天晚上剛其实一直没有睡，因为光一从树上摔下来，堂本光生狠狠责罚了剛，小腿被藤条抽了四五十下，在院子里一直站到四更。

然后跑遍伯爵府帮着值夜的仆人把各处的大门都打开，叫光一起床，下午还淋了一场雨，结果晚饭后就发起热来。

昏昏沉沉，剛一直到第三天才清醒过来，又养了五天才勉强恢复了健康。

从此以后，光一再也不敢任性惹祸了。

他已经明白，只要自己犯了错，父亲不一定会责罚他，可是剛一定会被狠狠收拾。

……

“先生，下一波客人马上就要来了哦！”思绪被打断，光一看向门口，发现是个长得很可爱的秃，圆脸蛋大眼睛，跟剛有些像。

她拿着打扫工具站在那里，提醒着光一。

光一将杯里的茶水一饮而尽，抬手摸了摸小姑娘的脑袋，离开了房间。

 

五天以后，光一东打听西打听，终于来到了一所破房子前。

吃了早饭光一就出门了，到了吉原的时候这里还冷冷清清，街道上走来走去的都是做苦力的脚夫和行色匆匆的仆从。

吉原里也是有人住的，除了那些不能离开吉原的妓女以外，剩下的常住人口就都是些底层的贱民，专门从事那些别人不愿意从事的工作。

所以住在吉原的画师，少之又少。

尽管如此，光一还是问了好多人才终于打听到了剛的下落。

“请问，你知道堂本画师的住所吗？”光一这么问的时候，他问到的人，都把他当神经病。

“你要找姓堂本的人，去伯爵府啊，在这儿瞎转悠什么呢！”终于有个车夫直接说了出来，也让光一不再犯傻。

是了，“堂本”这个姓氏极其稀少，几乎整个江户城的居民都会把它跟伯爵府联系起来，这些人从没有听说过，有哪一个画师的姓氏是“堂本”。

那也就是说，剛把姓氏藏起来了？

换了一种说法，询问“剛画师”的住所，果然很快就打听到了位置。

只不过所有给他指路的人，表情都有些怪怪的。

站在这间据说是剛现在住所的门口，光一觉得他懂了，为什么那些人的表情都那么奇怪。

这简直不是人住的地方！比他家里最破的柴房都要破！

光一深深皱起了眉头，按理来说，将那块金印融了换钱也能买个起码不漏风的房子了，干什么剛还要住在这种地方？

抬脚走进屋，光一就被里面的潮气激得哆嗦了一下。

十二月份的天气，屋里比屋外还冷，散发着一股凉飕飕的霉味。

房子不是很大，门被拉开发出的刺耳声响惊动了屋子里正在认真作画的人，剛抬起头，正好跟走进来的光一四目相对。

前几天还假装不认识的人现在脸上全然换了一副神色，满是慌乱，嘴唇嗫喏着不知道说什么好。

光一就这么静静打量着坐在榻榻米上的人。

也不知道是不是光线原因，剛的脸色苍白得像他面前的画纸，嘴唇干裂得都开始脱皮了，画笔用布条绑在手上，穿着一身很旧的衣服，披着个棉被。

应该是屋子里太暗吧，剛在开着的窗户下作画，身边摆了个小小的炭盆，炭盆附近是作画的颜料，靠近热源防止冻上。

他身边还放了一杯半满的水。

“把画笔绑在手上，是怕手抖毁了画吗？”光一的眼神也有些冷，问出了进屋以来的第一句话。

“啊，嗯……是啊。”剛迅速瞟了一眼自己的右手，垂下眼帘回答道。

“你这一幅画，能卖多少钱？”

“500文到800文不等，看您想要什么样的画了。”剛用牙齿咬开布条上的结，放下了画笔，端起水杯喝了一口。

真是凉啊……剛没忍住打了个寒颤。

光一的眉头皱的更紧了，他夺过剛还没来得及放下的水杯，入手就是一片冰冷，直接尝了一口，比外面的雪还凉。

“都这么凉了还喝，你是不是忘了自己的胃病了！”光一将水泼到窗外，回头训斥，就好像他们还在家里的时候那样。

话一出口，两个人都沉默了，尴尬的气氛在屋子里蔓延，还是剛打破了这沉默。

“大少爷，您今天过来，是想要订画吗？”调整好自己慌乱的心情，剛已经恢复了平静，淡淡开口问道。

“我想让你上门给我母亲画一张像。”

“对不起，我只给吉原里的女子画像，请我去恐怕会对夫人不敬，恕难从命了。”剛一点都没有犹豫地拒绝了。

“如果我一定要你去呢？”

“……”

“堂本剛，你可别忘了，你还欠我个解释呢！”

“大少爷，从你我分别的那一刻起，‘堂本’这个姓氏就已经不属于我了，我现在只是个无姓之人，是吉原里的一个低贱的画师剛而已。我也没什么好跟您解释的，仆人在主子危难之际逃跑已经是死罪，感谢您宽宏大量没有追究，如果您想拉我去见官，我亦无怨言。”

“谁要拉你去见官！我告诉你，你既然入了我堂本家的门，死也得是我堂本家的鬼！主子没有说剥夺你的姓氏，你有什么权利抛弃它！”光一烦躁极了，明明他不是来找堂本剛要解释和说法的，可是怎么就开始口不择言了呢！

“走！跟我回家！你不是感谢我没有追究吗，那就用行动表达谢意吧！你要一直照顾到我寿终正寝，否则咱俩没完！”光一说着就弯下腰去抓剛的左手，结果抓了个空。

他只捏到了一截空荡荡的袖管。

在光一难以置信的目光中，剛微笑着抬起左臂，用右手提起左边的衣袖，慢慢往上拉，露出了一截断口处伤疤狰狞的残肢，手肘以下，只余两寸。

“您看，大少爷，我没法继续服侍您了，”剛脸上的笑容刺痛了光一的双眼，可他还在继续笑着，“您还是让我当个孤魂野鬼吧，要不然，我真的无颜面对堂本家的列祖列宗。”

“让你干什么活我还没说呢！能不能继续服侍，我说了算！”光一红着眼睛，恶狠狠地，气急败坏的模样，将剛硬从地上拽了起来，“赶紧站起来跟我走，否则我一把火烧了你这破地方！”

说完就松开了攥着剛右臂的手，气咻咻地先出去了。

剛在原地站了一会儿，十分无奈地叹了口气。

既然你执意要这样，那就跟你走吧，反正我这副破身子，到哪都一样。

不过是熬日子罢了。

“就这样吧，反正，我也没几年好活了。”给朝霞画像的时候，剛是这样自语的，语气含糊，他自己都没听清后半句说的是什么。

可心里已经说完了这话，而朝霞，也听懂了。

 

剛拿着自己收拾好的小包袱走出屋子的时候，光一等得已经不耐烦了。

“怎么这么慢！”听到背后的动静转过身子，光一搓着手语气恶劣，一把夺过那个包袱扔给了他找来的轿夫，“你跟我上来，穿那么少！回头生病了我还得给你请医生，麻烦！”

扭头上了轿子，剛则摇头失笑，光一这个别扭性子，当真是一点都没改。

光一已经坐进轿子里之后，剛才抬脚向轿子走去，假装忽略了轿夫们同情的目光。

“拿着金印去卖的时候被揪到官府去了吧，偷盗贵族印信可是重罪，你该庆幸只是被砍了左手，而不是你自己的脑袋。”轿子虽然有点漏风，可是脚下烧着炭盆，又有帘子四处遮挡，已经比外面好了不少。

剛自从上了轿子开始就一言不发，也不看光一，只是盯着轿帘上的一处花纹发呆。

光一受不了这令人窒息的沉默，语气十分不好地开了口，两年前的不告而别，五天前的对面不相识，都让他耿耿于怀。

“……是啊，被发现了，送到了官府。”剛不再面无表情，而是苦笑着，满脸嘲讽。

对方这副样子让光一没有了将话题继续下去的兴趣，转而掀起一角帘子，打量起外面的景色。

剛就靠着轿子，闭目养神。

到了地方，人却叫不醒了。

光一一摸剛的额头，又发烧了。

大少爷顿时腻歪起来，发烧，生病，你本来是我的侍从，怎么三天两头需要我照顾你！光一仿佛又回到了他们一起生活的日日夜夜，自己一直健健康康活力十足，剛却总是身上小毛病不断，不是胃痛就是感冒，再不就是帮他上树摘柿子扭伤了脚。

麻烦。

光一把银钱付给轿夫，又额外给了他点儿让他帮着去叫大夫，指挥门人把剛搬进屋。

自从光一袭爵后，老伯爵就做主将伯爵府的格局改了一下，他带着夫人去了更加僻静的西院，把更大的东院留给了光一。

剛被安排进了某个可以给未来小妾居住的卧房，而不是下人们的房间。

只是吩咐了仆人们好好照顾剛，光一就去忙他自己的事了。

七八天以后，他才想起来去看看。

光一走到门口的时候，剛正在读《六度集经》，“昔者菩萨为大国王。号萨波达。布施众生恣其所索。愍济厄难常有悲怆。天帝释睹王慈惠德被十方。天神鬼龙佥然而曰……”

光一听出来了，这是释迦牟尼割肉啖鹰的故事。

 

在光一刚会说话的时候，他的母亲喜代子就会把他抱在怀里，教他读佛经，给他讲佛祖的故事。

喜代子是虔诚的禅宗信徒，家里设了佛堂佛龛，焚香诵经，日日不缀。

可是光一长大以后，就十分不耐烦听这些故事了，他更喜欢阴阳师安倍晴明，更喜欢源氏物语，听那些皇子公主的故事，喜欢辉夜姬，喜欢火鼠裘，那些教人慈悲为怀的软绵绵故事，光一觉得，身为伯爵府的少爷，那不是男子汉应该听的。

可是母命难违，堂本光生也觉得，这样能让光一变得更沉稳，就默许了喜代子的行为。光一只能每周去听个老和尚讲经，把注意力都集中在那颗锃亮的光头上才不会犯困。

八岁之前，老和尚跟喜代子说禅之后就去给光一讲故事，一个人面对着絮絮叨叨的老和尚，光一十分无聊。

八岁以后，有了剛这个伙伴，光一本来的打算是撺掇剛一起翘课，可没想到，剛每周去找老和尚，简直比他妈还积极。

夫人和伯爵大人喜笑颜开，光一只得每周耷拉着脑袋跟在剛身后去听老和尚的催眠曲。

和昏昏欲睡的光一形成鲜明的对比，剛每次都眼睛亮晶晶地看着老和尚，不停地问“然后呢？”那副样子曾被光一嘲笑，“跟个小屁孩似的。”全然忘了自己其实比人家小了三岁，才是个彻头彻尾的小屁孩。

剛只是不好意思地笑笑，转过头，继续听老和尚说这说那。

听到“释迦摩尼为救鸽子，割尽身上的肉喂食老鹰”的时候，剛直接哭了出来，边哭还边说释迦摩尼是个伟大的人，不仅震惊了光一，连讲故事的老和尚都暗自讶异，这个故事他曾讲给无数人听，能像剛这样感同身受的孩子，他还是第一次见。

老和尚觉得他有慧根，又给他讲了更多的故事。

“是时王子兴大勇猛，以悲愿力增益其心。虑彼二兄共为留难，请先还宫，我当后至。尔时王子摩诃萨埵……”

这个出自《大藏经》，小王子摩诃萨青舍身饲虎的故事光一没有听进去多少，他全部的注意力，都放在了剛那睫毛长长的侧脸上，以及他那双灿若星辰的眸子。

后来，喜代子见光一实在没兴趣，也只能作罢，让老和尚不再每周都给光一讲经，光一终于解脱了，可以做自己喜欢的事，比如踢蹴鞠，比如练武。

每周接送老和尚的任务被剛揽到了自己身上。

光一独自跟着师父学武，看在剛每次都给他从寺院里带回他最喜欢吃的素点心的份上，他也就不跟剛计较了。

后来，两个孩子都长大了，老和尚圆寂，喜代子再也没有请别的和尚来跟她说禅。初雪下过以后，院子里不方便练武的时候，光一就和剛一起窝在廊下的炕桌里，一个赏景，一个读经，雪霁初晴的午后，时光都仿佛慢了下来。

一如现在。

 

回忆起往事，光一的眉眼不自觉地柔和了下来，不再是凌厉的模样。

站在门口轻咳一声，剛闻声抬头，看见来人就笑了起来。

“大少爷。”

“不是早告诉过你，叫我光一吗。”光一撇了撇嘴，一屁股坐到了他对面，因为这个生疏的称呼而不满。

“礼不可废……”

“规矩是我定的，我怎么说怎么算！”

“……下午好，光一。”剛说完，似是呛了些冷风，他用袖子掩住嘴，低低咳嗽了起来。

光一将注意力落到了剛的脸上，确定了，苍白的脸色并不是因为那所房子里的光线不好，而是剛的脸色，本来就这样苍白，苍白且灰败。

气色很差，比十一岁刚来到家里的时候还差，记忆中圆圆的脸颊也没有了，剛今年才不过二十八岁，光一却从他的眼角，看见了细碎的纹路。

再也不会有人问光一，剛到底比他小几岁了。

生活竟然能如此改变一个人吗……

光一若有所思，不过，剛有些没精打采的样子让他本能地不喜，他想看着这人重新活泼起来，围在他身边跑前跑后，满心满眼，只有他一个人。

是了，光一十五六岁的时候就明白了，自己对于剛的这种占有欲。断袖分桃在贵族阶层并不是什么不能说的秘密，至少他知道的好几家纨绔子都喜欢豢养娈童。光一跟他们不一样，他只是喜欢剛而已。但他不敢说。

如果说了，依照父亲的性格，他一定会把剛打死的，认为是剛勾引了自己的儿子，让他不走正路，把他带坏了。

可是这跟剛一点关系都没有，他没有做出过任何超出侍从的举动，是自己坚持要剛叫“光一”而不是“大少爷”的，是自己强行要求剛从储物间搬到他旁边睡还不许告诉任何人的，是自己，找这样那样的理由跟剛有身体上的接触，不是突然从后面抱住他，就是休息的时候枕着他的大腿午睡。

剛应该也察觉出来了吧，但他一直没有拒绝，只是默许着光一的行为。一个不点破，一个不挑明，他们就这样暧昧着，亲近着，一旦有人问起就可以毫不愧疚毫不犹豫地矢口否认，因为谁也没有承认过，不存在的事情，否认起来当然容易。

几乎是已经睡到了一个被窝里，剛也曾用手，甚至是用嘴帮着光一纾解过。光一挖门盗洞地不知道从哪里了解了两个男人应该怎么做，因为有所顾忌，还是没有跨越最后的那条底线。

就这么不清不楚不明不白地过了七八年，直到剛不告而别。

所以光一才会那样愤怒，因为觉得自己的感情被背叛了。

“还在看这故事呢？” 光一看一眼剛手里那本书，随意闲聊起来。

“是啊，我还挺喜欢的。”

“都是骗人的故事，偏你还信。”

“我信啊，慧敏大师圆寂之后，从主持到沙弥，十来个人亲眼所见，大师化作一道流光乘云西去，肉身不在，只留下了八十一颗七彩舍利子，现在在庙中永享供奉。出家人不打诳语，这总不能是和尚们编的吧。所以，你怎么知道这些故事不是真的呢？”

剛说的慧敏大师就是小时候总来家里给光一讲经的老和尚，乘云归去后，寺庙里的和尚们都在传，这是大师已经得道，被佛祖收入坐下了。

“身体怎么样？”光一换了个话题，到底还是没说出口，他觉得经书上的这些都是鬼扯。

“已经好了。”

“那怎么还在咳嗽？”

“老毛病，不碍事的。”

“我怎么不知道你有这毛病？”

“……这几年新添的，你也知道，我住的那地方空气不太好。”

“那就跟我到院子里走走吧，总窝在屋子里，没病也得闷出病来。”

“还是算了吧，我的书还没有看完，刚下了雪也太冷了。”剛淡淡地拒绝了。

光一的脸色沉了下来。

“你才说的礼不可废，怎么，转眼就忘了，开始忤逆我了？”

“你也才说过规矩是你定的，刚刚还要我跟你平等相对，马上就出尔反尔了？”

大少爷哑口无言，他从来不知道，剛是这么个伶牙俐齿能言善辩的人。

“我不管！你必须陪我出去走走！”

“光一，你可真是个孩子。”剛摇头失笑，放下佛经，说出了那句曾经让他恼火万分的话。

“对，我就是个不讲理的孩子，你要是不听我的，我就闹给你看。”光一冷笑着站起来，一副剛不跟他出去就不罢休的架势。

在心里实打实地叹了口气，剛知道光一是个什么样的执拗性子，他只能放下书，慢慢站了起来。

光一掉头离开，在走廊上，边走边等着剛。

走到拐角处，光一回头，却看到，剛只是从屋里挪到了门外的走廊而已。

不满对方磨磨蹭蹭，光一眉毛一立，刚要开口，就被他看见的情形惊得睁大了眼睛。

剛磨磨蹭蹭的原因，是他根本走不快。

几乎是拖着左腿，剛一瘸一拐的来到光一身边的时候，足足花了光一走这段路三倍的时间。

因为要保持平衡，剛微微驼着背，还抬起头对着光一笑了一下，“走吧。”

这笑容在光一看来，刺眼极了。

“怎么弄的……”光一急急开口，语气里的生硬和冷漠早就不见了，带上了他自己都没有察觉到的心疼和怜惜。

“跟手一样，是惩罚。”剛则说得十分无所谓。

对方这种云淡风轻的态度再一次激怒了光一，他现在就像一只炸了毛的猫一样，任何一点风吹草动都能引起他弓着背的嘶吼。

“……我看也是。”光一拂袖而去，“活该”这种话，他是怎么都说不出口的。

连想一想都觉得罪恶。

院子里，光一穿着棉服神色如常，剛披着一件大氅还是觉得冷，大氅围到脖子，带着兜帽，只露出了半张脸，跟在光一身后慢慢走在已经扫干净雪的路上。

散步的时候，光一一改之前十分不耐烦的姿态，刻意放慢脚步，耐心等着剛跟上自己，虽然脸色还是臭的。

走到一座小亭子前，光一拾阶而上，坐在了亭中的一个石墩上。

石墩早有仆人蒙上了一块块毛皮，一点都不凉。

剛也挑了个光一身边的石墩准备坐下，光一突然伸手一拽，剛就跌进了他的怀里。

本来以为剛会挣扎拒绝，直接站起来，光一都做好了将人强行抱住的准备，剛却十分顺从地窝在了他怀里。

不是因为别的，剛已经冷得身上都没什么知觉了，光一的怀里太暖和，让他下意识地想要趋近热源。

大氅被解开了，光一将两个人都围在厚重的皮毛里，还握住了剛那只冰凉的右手。

怀里的人很轻，很瘦，光一才明白，为什么剛在出门的时候没有拒绝这件属于他的貂皮大氅。

即使穿了这么多，身上还是一点热乎气都没有，明明今天并不是很冷。

从前剛的身体算不上健壮，可也不至于这么差才是。

在牢里吃了很多苦么……

光一若有所思地盯着剛的头顶看，怀里的人半天都没什么动作，也不吭声，应该是睡着了。

本来这么长时间了，剛离开的怨恨几乎都被思念所替代，光一生气也是对方假装不认识的举动居多，他故意恶言恶语，就是想让剛像以前一样，用软软的语气跟他道歉，笑嘻嘻地求他原谅。

可是剛没有，一丝一毫都没有。

他只是平淡地接受了又回到堂本家的事实，平淡地面对光一，似乎也用平淡抹除了他们十多年不平常的情分。

但抱着这具很长时间也没有暖起来的身子，轻轻抚摸着他藏在左边袖子里的残肢，想着剛走路时费力的模样，所有的怨恨，所有的火气，全都化作了丝丝缕缕的心疼，像是编织成了一张密密的网，将光一的心脏牢牢困在其中。

这一刻，光一才真正清楚地认识到，堂本剛，再也不能像以前一样，跟着他到处跑来跑去，帮他上树摘柿子，陪他在后院挥舞木刀，弹半吊子的三味线逗他开心了。

算了，既然人已经回来了，就这么安安静静地一直住在这里，我也挺满足。

光一是这么想的，他那时并不知道，命运会跟他开多么大的一个玩笑。

 

下午强行散步的结果，就是剛又病了。

光一抱着他回到了卧房，甚至还没等到吃晚饭，一直睡着没醒的人就发起热来。

剛烧得迷迷糊糊，浑身滚烫却一个劲儿地打冷战，嘟囔着“冷”，牙关紧咬连汤药都喂不进去。

光一满心愧疚，将苦的不行的汤药含在嘴里，用舌头撬开剛的牙关，就这么嘴对嘴地喂完了一碗药，然后就钻进剛的被窝，盖着两床被子把人搂在怀里，自己出了一身大汗，剛也终于安静了下来，不再颤抖。

衣不解带地照顾了剛两天，第三天光一收到消息，城郊的庄园出了点问题，他必须去处理一下。

匆匆离开伯爵府，再回来已是九天后。

剧烈的呕吐声从房间里传出来，紧接着是丫鬟略带焦急的声音，“剛先生，您每次吃肉都会吐出来，连鸡汤都喝不下去，这样身体怎么能养好啊！”

“你若是，在清醒的状态下把自己手臂上的肉，硬生生咬下来，嚼碎之后和着血再喂给另一个人，你也会像我一样，这辈子都不想再闻到肉味的。”剛幽幽地说道，嗓音里带着呕吐之后特有的嘶哑。

光一就站在这间卧房的门口，呼吸滞涩，攥紧的拳头，指甲刺入掌心都没察觉。

他第一次知道，那回两个人摔进废弃的陷阱中，腰部受伤一直因为发烧而神志不清的自己，到底是怎么活下来的。

房门被拉开了。

剛伏在床铺上，还在反射性地干呕，光一快步走过去，给剛顺着后背，吩咐端着铜盆离开的丫鬟泡一壶参茶来。

扶着剛坐起来，他就软绵绵地靠在光一身上，提不起一丝力气的模样，闭着眼睛眉头紧蹙，明显没有缓过劲来，胸口急促地起伏着。

茶被端来了，光一试了下温度，倒了一杯凑到剛的嘴边，“剛，喝点这个。”

语气中不自觉地带上了乞求。

实在是没力气自己端着茶杯喝，剛就就着光一的手喝了大半杯参茶，又缓了一会儿，他睁开眼睛，才不觉得眼前发黑了。

“剛，你跟我说实话吧，胳膊和腿，到底是怎么回事？”光一声音都有些发颤，刚刚喂剛喝水时候强装出来的镇定和冷静，一开口，就溃不成军。

“你都听到了啊……”

剛的声音宛如叹息。

 

在那个废弃的陷阱里醒来的时候，已经月上梢头。

光一还没有醒，剛的左手剧痛无比，他推测应该是骨折了，但胳膊表面看起来没有变形，那骨折应该不太严重。

大喊大叫直到口干舌燥，也没有喊来一个人，过了一会儿，困意上涌，剛就睡了过去。

本来以为伯爵府派出来的人应该很快就能找到他们俩，可是五天过去了，别说是人了，连只鹿都没有。

带着上山当零嘴的点心早就都给了光一，竹筒里的水也都喝了个精光，光一腰部受伤不便移动，剛曾试着爬到陷阱外边，可陷阱四壁十分陡峭，手脚并用都不一定爬的上去，更别说他现在左手受了伤。

这个陷阱应该是用来猎熊的，被猎人挖的很深。

在焦灼中度过了第五天和第六天，光一就因为伤势开始发烧了。剛把落到陷阱里可以入口的东西都吃掉了，没有食物，没有水，没有救援人员。

绝望的第七天。

光一已经陷入半昏迷状态了。

剛也没好多少，因为长久没进食，胃里像是有一团火在烧，剛的左手也因为伤势长时间没有处理而肿了起来。

继续等待的第八天，虽然已经对等待没了希望。

不知道第多少回，剛试着爬到外面去，左手的小臂被锋利的岩石划破了，鲜血争先恐后地涌了出来。

着了魔似的盯着出血的伤口看，又瞥了一眼光一因为缺水而干裂的嘴唇，剛将自己的手臂凑到了光一的嘴边……

吞咽的本能还在，光一有救了。

第九天，第十天，“啪！啪！”的沉闷声响回荡在山林间，然后就是“咯吱咯吱”令人牙酸的声音。

那时候剛的脑子里拒绝去想自己放进嘴里的到底是什么，只是不停地暗示自己，这是能让光一保命的唯一东西了，否则他就得死。

他自己也咽下去了一些。

其他的都不要管，活下去才是最重要的，有了力气才能爬出去，才能找人去求救。

剛眼神空洞地，麻木机械地咀嚼着。

第十二天，一场突如其来的大雨救了两个人。

大雨冲垮了一部分陷阱，剛终于能从那个斜坡爬出去了。

已经十月末了，山里比外面要凉上一些，尤其是刚下过雨。

剛把勉强干爽的长襦绊脱下来盖在光一身上给他保暖，拿着他挂在腰间可以证明身份的印信，求救去了。

半路遇到了一个住在附近山里的猎户，剛将印信展示给他看，希望他去救光一，并承诺会赏赐他。

可这人却对这块金子起了歹心，佯装答应却趁着剛不注意夺了金印，一脚将他踹到了山崖下。

 

“我再次醒来的时候已经下过初雪了，一个上山砍柴的老伯救了我，把我背回了他们的村子。应该是掉到山崖底下去的时候摔断了腿吧，村子里也没什么大夫，也就是勉强将骨头固定罢了。有孩子给我带回来你平安无事的消息，我就安心养伤，春天到了的时候回到了江户城，在吉原找了份差事，一直生活到，遇见你为止。”剛靠着光一，说得断断续续，声音也很轻，可他的每一个字，都像是重锤一样，敲在光一的心口上，敲得那里生疼生疼的。

“为什么一开始不说实话呢？”

“因为我把你的印信弄丢了，要不是我轻信那个人，要不是我警惕性不够，你就能早一天获救，少受一天罪了咳咳咳……”剛的话被一阵剧烈的咳嗽打断，咳得整个人都缩了起来，吓得光一赶紧扶着他躺下。

“别说了，剛，别说了，你已经很累了吧，睡一会儿吧，还有什么等你醒了再说。”

“嗯。”剛低声应着，闭上眼睛很快就睡着了，微蹙的眉头却一直没有放松下来。

光一接过丫鬟递过来的热巾子，给剛擦额头上沁出来的冷汗。

擦着擦着，一滴滚烫的泪就滴在了榻榻米上。

抹了抹眼睛，泪水却越来越多。

丢下巾子，光一离开了那间他已经开始觉得热的卧房，来到了回廊上。

冬日的冷风一吹，他才冷静下来，任北风刀子一样割在脸上，切割着那些泪痕。

堂本剛，你可真是个疯子。

居然就那么用石头砸，用石头割，你怎么下得去手，那是你自己的胳膊啊！就不觉得疼吗……

他开始干呕，虽然已经过了两年，他也不记得那些血肉到底是什么味道，可此刻他却觉得自己罪孽深重，不仅因为当时如野兽一般的苟活，也因为这么长时间的误解和记恨，以及重逢之后那些从语言上给剛带去的伤害。

剛说的没错，他就是个小孩子，如小孩子一般偏听偏信，如小孩子一般任性妄为，如小孩子一般固执己见。

就没有怀疑过自己的判断吗？明明你已经知道了，剛是除了父母之外，最在乎你的人啊，在乎你，甚至胜过了他自己。

明天，明天他就把全城最好的大夫请过来，让他给剛诊治，帮着剛调养身体，从此以后，换我来照顾你，什么主子什么下人，都不重要，重要的是你能够陪在我身边，即使不能三十年五十年，我们至少也有二十年，再不济还能有十年可以相伴。

 

光一的想法很好，他的计划也没有问题，可现实一直不会给人做梦的机会，曾给德川将军大人看过病的老大夫在给剛仔细诊过脉后的眼神，剛看得清清楚楚，光一却只顾着盯着剛瞧，反倒忽略了大夫。

老人示意光一出去谈，被剛制止了。

“没关系的，泽田先生，我的身体我心里有数，您就在这里说吧。”

大夫叹了口气，看了一眼光一，缓缓开口。

江户城最负盛名的名医，亲口宣判了剛的死刑。

光一从来没想过，剛能陪在他身边的日子，只有不到两年了。

这还是最乐观的估计。

“你这身子应该是曾经在冷水里泡过很长时间吧？”老人再次开口，说得有些严肃，“伤口处理不当，反复感染，又不曾好好调养，每日思虑过重，积重难返了。”

“你这腿，骨头早已重新长好，老夫也没有办法。”老大夫掀开被子，用了些力气地对着剛的左腿又按又摸，剛的右手一直紧抓着身下的被褥，疼得连呼吸都乱了。

“真的一点办法都没有了吗？”光一眼神都空了，茫然无措地像个迷了路的孩子。

“老夫开些药，一直吃着可以少些痛苦，可老夫也不是神仙，没法延长人的寿命，去跟阎王爷抢人。”老大夫提笔写了几个药方，就告辞离开了。

光一出去送大夫，踩着棉花一样地回到了卧房。

剛正静静地喝着参茶，老大夫说的那些话，那些宣判他只剩下两年寿命的话，似乎对他没有半分影响。

那是早就已经知道结果的了然。

光一走到已经放下了茶盏的剛身边坐下，一把将人搂进了怀里。

剛能感受到他那种恨不得将自己揉进胸膛里的冲动，还有这种极力克制，生怕力气过大给他造成痛苦的隐忍。

“光一……”感觉到有温暖的液体顺着他的脖子流下去，剛开了口。

“别动，让我抱你一会儿，就一会儿。”光一把脸都埋在剛的脖颈处，说话间都带着浓重的鼻音。

感受到剛温柔地将手搭在自己的后背，无声地安慰他，就像小时候每次自己受了委屈那样，光一终于忍不住，啜泣出声。

那是他自两人重逢以后，唯一一次当着剛的面哭出来。

 

这个冬天，剛的身体一直反反复复，大问题没有，小毛病却不断，发烧，胃痛，噩梦，失眠，每次看着光一紧紧张张的样子，剛都会反过来安慰他。

两个人似乎又回到了曾经每天相伴的日子，只不过这一次，负责照顾的人和被照顾的人掉了个个儿，大少爷开始学着怎么关心别人了。

元旦也是光一的生日，剛送了他一幅画，是自己花了两年时间才画好的，光一的肖像。

每一次想光一了，自己就在画上添些什么，还好在这卷浮世绘画满之前，又与他重逢了。

当时剛红着脸，说的很不好意思。

光一就直白多了，吻上了剛的唇，用自己的舌头搜刮了剛口腔里的每一个角落。

翻年开春，发生了一件让光一十分难过的事情。

老伯爵因多年沉疴拖垮了身体，终究是去往了西方的极乐世界。

喜代子因为丈夫的陈疾，也因为多年的信仰，早在三年前就开始带发闭门修行，几乎已经斩断了一切尘缘。

正逢京都遭乱，姐姐惠的婆家因党争获罪抄家，姐姐带着被贬为庶人的姐夫回到了堂本家，姐夫因为答应入赘改姓堂本而逃过了死罪，为自家保留下了一丝血脉，也让姐姐避免了成为寡妇。

光一正好因为夹在父亲和剛之间而焦头烂额，姐姐和姐夫的归来解救了他，他将一应俗务都交给了姐夫和姐姐，自己就整天窝在后院里陪着剛，眼见地消沉了下来。

剛也无从安慰，只能默默陪伴。

好在消沉总是短暂的，时日不长，光一就重新振作的起来，每日在院子里进进出出，处理那些剛不知道的公事。

应该是光一已经上下都打点好了的缘故，没有人对一直住在后院享受主子规格待遇的剛说三道四，连来找光一的姐姐到了院子里都只当是没看见剛，剛也懒得问其究竟，天气暖和了之后，他的身体也好了不少，能够在阳光和煦的午后散散步，提笔画些什么。

自从他在那个村子里醒来之后，身体上的不适就时刻伴随着他，回到江户城之后，他攒的第一笔钱就都交给了一个不错的大夫，诊脉之后大夫一脸的爱莫能助，他也治不了，还宽慰剛，活的开心一点，也许三个月，也许半年，就能解脱了。

那以后剛又活了两年多，深切感觉到每一天的生活都是捡来的。

他从没想过主动去求死，每天在吉原，辗转于各个妓馆，总能听见些上流社会的八卦，时不时“堂本光一”的名字就会传进耳朵，剛舍不得这个名字，舍不得这个人，他想多听一听，多了解了解，一直到自己的身体撑不住，不得不离开为止。

刚对生死已经看得很淡了，可是回到了这个家，他心里却涌出了十分强烈的不舍。

舍不得光一。

好想再多活一段时间，哪怕五年，看着他娶妻生子，自己也能按下心来。

两个男人之间是没有结果的，剛比光一还要清楚这一点，更何况光一也不是不能接受姑娘，他之所以找男人，只不过那个男人是剛而已。

换了别的人根本不行。

光一和剛在这一点上十分默契，都避开了即将到来的离别和不可避免的死亡，只是珍而重之地度过在一起的每一天。

春天过了，夏天过了，秋天来了。

枫叶红了树梢的时候，剛正坐在廊下画红枫，突然觉得嗓子发痒，本以为老毛病又犯了，放下画笔轻咳几下，没想到越咳越厉害，随手拿起手帕捂着，一口血就喷了出来。

满嘴都是铁锈般的味道。

看着帕子上那抹刺目的鲜红，剛愣了愣才反应过来，自己恐怕，到了该离开的时候了。

他吐血的事情很快就被光一知道了，请大夫，改药方，苦涩的药味再一次飘荡在这间院子里，光一又开始万事不理，只是每天准时在剛醒着的时候来屋子里报到。

剛每天清醒的时间也不短，过了一段时间光一才从丫鬟的嘴里问出来，应了剛的要求，每天给他喝的汤药里加了一味毒性很大的药材，会逐渐侵蚀人的视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉，会丧失说话的能力。而这味药材唯一的好处，就是能够让人每天都保持三个时辰左右的清醒，对寿命的影响并不是很大。

“你说我最多活半年，最后的三个月还只能在昏迷中度过，那我宁可少活一个月，每天都清醒着，这样陪着光一的时间还能长一些，看不见，听不见又怎么样呢，即使他在我手心写字，我也能有所回应啊。在床上睡着，让光一每天面对着一具只会呼吸的躯体，那跟我死了，又有什么区别呢？”

小丫鬟战战兢兢地复述着剛的话，大少爷的脸色好可怕啊，好像下一秒就会拔刀杀了她一样。

光一挥挥手打发了如蒙大赦的小丫鬟，阴沉着脸一直到剛的房间门口，转过拉门就换上了一副笑脸，仿佛他从来不知道剛强迫大夫多加了一味药。

 

第二年的春天，光一抱着依然裹在冬日的毛皮大氅中的剛，坐在院子里晒太阳，剛就窝在他的怀里。

“樱花，美吗？”纤细干瘦的手指轻轻摆动，指尖在光一的手心缓缓写了几个字。

剛将头靠在光一的胸膛，感受着那里的震动，是光一在笑。

一定笑得很温柔很帅气吧。

想象着、回忆着光一笑起来的样子，剛也露出了一抹笑容。

“美，但不如你美。”光一拉过那只微凉的右手，最后一个假名写完，他低头，仔细观察着剛的表情，果然看到了害羞的神色。

苍白的脸上出现了一抹红晕，剛抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的，因为失去视力而透着茫然，没有焦距的瞳孔倒映着光一的面容，血色几乎消失了的唇瓣微微张开，粉红色的舌尖在贝齿中若隐若现，他轻轻舔了一下上唇。

光一了然，剛在向他索吻。

笑着低下头，用舌头帮着剛润湿了有些干的嘴唇，然后灵活地撬开他本来就不紧的牙关，刚刚喝过药，剛的嘴里还留着些许苦涩的味道。

浅尝辄止的一个轻吻，已经让剛气喘吁吁，可是满脸都是满足的神色，一副饕足的模样。

“扣酱，我爱你。”

那是剛最后在光一手心留下来的话。

樱花下的吻没过两天，剛就陷入了昏迷之中，三天后，就在那间屋子里，他慢慢停止了呼吸。

风起，吹落了盛放在枝头的染井吉野，淡粉色的花瓣飘落到榻榻米上，榻榻米上铺着的床褥中，静静躺着闭上眼睛的剛，剛的身边，静静侧卧着仿佛已经睡着了的光一，他的左手，紧紧攥着剛那只已经失了力气的右手。

日头西斜，黄昏点燃了樱花树，屋子里躺着的两个人，姿势没有丝毫的变化。

月上柳梢，光一的身子，已经变得跟剛一样冷。

 

“啊——！啊——！”

院子里落了一群来吃柿子的乌鸦，大清早的吵得很。

“我去把它们轰走……”说话的人闭着眼睛准备爬起来，还没起身就被拽到了一个怀抱里，有些蛮横地。

“我给你捂着耳朵，你再陪我躺一会儿，剛……”光一的嗓音也黏糊糊的，眼睛也没睁开。

呼吸着这个熟悉怀抱中的熟悉味道，剛却慢慢清醒了过来。

弥留之际，那几分钟的时光在他身边倒放，他看见光一面色平静地喝下了一碗毒药，院子里能够制止他的仆人都走了个干净，显然是早就计划好了的。他听见光一在他身边念叨，“我拉着你的手，就不怕在三途川上被分开了。”

肉体死亡以后，剛的灵魂来到了一个十分奇特的地方，并不是阴曹地府，也没有彼岸忘川。

一片白光，除此之外，一无所有。

此谓之“空”。

佛祖说他终于斩断尘缘，因其累一世善因善果，功德无量，释迦摩尼欲收他为座下童子，他将随他前往极乐净土，修佛法，读经文，享永生。

那光一呢？

凡夫俗子，自然投胎转世去了。

那我能否用这一世的功德和善因善果，换得一次重新来过的机会？我舍不得他一个人孤零零地去喝那孟婆汤。

你要想好，重新来过，就与佛祖无缘了，永远在这轮回中徘徊，忘了前世的因果。

下一世的事情我管不着，我只想好好地陪他这一辈子，就足够了。

既然你放不下这执念，罢了，强招了你去也恐会堕入魔道，反倒是造了业障，就成全了你罢。只你要记得，重新来过，就不可再入寺庙，须得彻底斩了与如来的缘才好。

我答应您。

去罢，就此回去罢，与他相伴白头，其中的酸甜苦辣，自去体会罢。

白光转黑，耳畔传来了乌鸦的叫声，剛在自己温暖的被窝里醒来，他回到了自己二十六岁，光一二十三岁的那年秋天，他们去城郊神社那一天的清晨。

光一之所以强拉着剛非要去求御守，只因他曾听说，那里求姻缘十分灵验，他那点小心思早就被剛猜了个透，不过是想求一个跟自己的姻缘御守，外加抽个爱情签罢了。

因为剛从来没有主动回应过光一那些明示暗示，让大少爷心里十分忐忑，害怕剛只是不敢拒绝，而不是心里面真的有他。

“光一。”

“嗯？”

“我今天不想去神社了。”

“不行！”本来还困着的人，眼睛“唰”地就睁开了，斩钉截铁地拒绝，清醒地不得了。

“求那东西有什么用？我爱你不就行了？”

“怎么没用！你……你刚才说什么剛？你，你再说一遍？”光一瞪大了眼睛，激动得都结巴了。

“我说，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，光一，你要我说多少遍都行，我唔……”

黏糊糊撒娇似的声音被一个激烈的吻堵了回去，光一的架势，似乎是要把剛给整个儿吞到肚子里去。

那是被心仪之人终于表白了的狂喜。

剛心里念叨着，“真是个孩子”，一面主动双臂环上光一的腰，让两具身体贴得更紧了一些。

屋外，秋风萧瑟，屋内，却满室春光。

 

——Fin


End file.
